The Color Pink
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: You never know how truly important someone is, until they are no longer there...


**The Color Pink**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters...all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...**

* * *

Blue...

Black...

Blue...

Black...

Simple, dull colors. They decorated the scarf he had wrapped tightly around his neck. Those two colors blended perfectly with the flat, plain world surrounding him. A sigh escaped his chapped lips as he momentarily snapped shut his obsidian eyes.

Blue...

Black...

He ran a calloused hand through his raven locks and glanced around him.

The white snow.

The blue sky.

The yellow sun.

The grey atmosphere.

Those colors are all simple, almost ugly compared to the one color that stood out amongst them all.

Pink

The color pink. It's anything but simple. Flashy, brilliant, unique, but not simple.

* * *

_Saving _me...

_"Why are you crying?" asked the small six year old boy. _

_The little girl raised her head after hearing his question. She was the same age as him, but he had never seen her before. Her large, puffy green eyes were red from crying and her constant sniffles tugged at the boy's heart._

_"My hair," she whispered, pulling the bright blue ball cap on tighter. The boy scrunched up his face._

_"What's wrong with it? I can't even see it!" he explained, pointing to the hat. The girl sniffled._

_"Everyone laughs at my hair color!" she cried, wiping more fallen tears._

_"Why? Let me see!" the boy chuckled and snatched the hat off her head. The girl gasped and hid her face in her palms. "Whoa! You have pink hair! That's really cool!" the boy shouted, sitting down next to her in the grass._

_"Cool?" she asked, looking over at him._

_"Yea, it's a unique color. You don't see that everyday," the boy smiled, fingering her pink strands. She smiled widely at him._

_"I'm Sakura Haruno, what's your name?" the now bubbly girl asked._

_"Sasuke Uchiha," the grinning boy replied._

* * *

She had been so beautiful. She never wore a ball cap again and her short hair grew longer and longer. His hair was so dull.

Black

Nothing more, nothing less. In fact, everyone had normal hair colors.

Brown

Blonde

Black

Grey

But her, oh Sakura had to be different. He never realized just how much her hair defined her until Naruto and his annoying self dumped a bucket of pink paint on his hair by 'accident' during one of their old missions.

* * *

_Wake me up _inside...

_"I'm going to kill him. He will die. He doesn't deserve to live after doing this to me," Sasuke mumbled to himself, stomping home to wash out all the pink from his spiky hair._

_"Sakura! Are you still filling in my shift for me at the flower shop- Oh! Sasuke! Umm, sorry," Ino mumbled, walking off sheepishly. Sasuke sighed and continued on. The sooner he got home the better._

_"Sakura! Tsunade wants- Sasuke? I don't even want to know," Kakashi laughed, vanishing in a 'Poof.' _

_If one more person called him Sakura, he was gonna-_

_"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto bellowed, and then he did "IT"..._

_Sasuke clenched his fists and turned around slowly. Naruto's cheeky smile turned into a 'oh crap' frown when he saw the real 'Sakura' was actually Sasuke._

_"If you ever slap my ass again, I'll tear you apart!" Sasuke yelled, chasing after the panicking blonde._

* * *

Oh yes, wonderful times, horrible memories. That color...

Pink

It was just so rare. It meant so much to that village. Everyone looked for that color, everyone relied on that color, and everyone needed that color. But he himself didn't realize just how much _He_ needed it, until that night. The night he would always remember and the night he would forever regret.

* * *

_Has no one told you she's not _breathing...

_Sasuke drew his Kusanagi, but the Anbu stepped closer. He must have indeed had a death wish to take on Sasuke Uchiha alone. The cat-like mask over the person's face kept him from knowing their identity._

_"Come home." _

_Those were the simple words spoken from their mouth._

_Anger engulfed the rogue ninja at the Anbu's request and he thrust an unsuspecting katana into their chest. Sasuke smirked as the ninja fell to the ground but he frowned as the mask did also, revealing that unique color to him once more._

_Pink_

_No, not her. Why would she come alone? Why did she hide her face from him? She knew the risk. How was he suppose to know she was in the Anbu black ops? The little naïve girl that used to follow him around and beg him for just one date. How was she in the black ops?_

_He rushed to her side and held her close as tears fell freely from his eyes for the first time since his clan's massacre. She smiled up at him, but her emerald eyes slowly closed. He stayed with her in his arms until the Anbu reinforcements took her away from his grasp and took him, without struggle, to be interrogated. _

_Coming home was the least he could do for her now._

* * *

The scarf around his neck fell to the ground along with his knees.

Pink

That color had not been visible that night. But that other color...

Red

Had engulfed it. This selfish and envious color had removed the pink from the village, from everyone's lives, and from him.

Red

The color of blood took that not so dull, that unique color from his world, staining it until it was no more.

Red

It was everywhere that night.

Tears embedded themselves in the snow as he cried.

Blue...

Black...

They just couldn't compare. Those simple colors had no reason to be in it's presence.

He laid himself down in the _white_ snow. His head against a _granite_ stone.

His fingers delicately placed a cherry blossom next to the carved name. It's color...

Pink

It clashed against the snow and the stone. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was so much easier to see that amazing color as he slept. His fingers intertwined in her _pink_ strands as he kissed her delicate _pink _lips.

Because when he opened his eyes...

Pink

It was never there.

* * *

**A/N: Sad I know, don't hate me. This is way different from my usual writing style, but I kinda like it. It's unique and different lol. I absolutely HATE flashback scenes! They annoy me to no end, but they were kinda necessary for this story. If you don't like their poor quality, sue me! It's the best I could do. This isn't a songfic, but yes those are lyrics at the beginning of the flashbacks. They're all Evanescence songs, so of course they belong to her and not me. Duh! Hope you liked it and reviews make me write! So, review away! ;D**


End file.
